deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata vs Miles Morales
Josuke vs Miles Official.png|Official Thumbnail Higashikata vs Morales.png|Second Thumbnail Josuke vs Miles Alternate Tm.png|Irish VS Writer Josuke Higashikata vs Miles Morales is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Volume 1 Chapter 2! Jojo's Bizzare Adventure vs Marvel Comics! They are the new kids on the block and with their kind hearts and different powers they were able to distinguish themselves from their teachers! Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) Irish: You know what? While Heroes may usually be all-powerful but they can't physically watch over the entire planet, It's just physically impossible to do this. Sean: That's why the Police Force was created, Whether you love 'em or hate 'em they are basically like bodyguards for the citizens of everybody in the world. But the Police aren't as powerful as the heroes of their worlds so when the hero isn't around and the Police aren't enough and the Hero isn't there...what do you do? Irish: Well simply the Heroes have thought of this as they decide to have some disciples to protect the people of the world, Just like these two kind-hearted apprentices of Jotaro Kujo and Spider-Man. Sean: Starting this role call of with Josuke Higashikata: The Crazy Diamond! Irish: And Miles Morales: The Ultimate Spider-Man! Sean: Now with all that said we should go over the rules of this fight, Such as that we will include as many things as possible for these two but we won't go over some outlandish stuff like Eyes of Heaven for Josuke and the Captain Universe Form for Miles. Irish: Exactly, Anyway, Let's get this party started! Sean: So with that said. I'm Sean the guy who makes the jokes! Irish: And I'm the Irish VS Writer the guy who has to write this battle! And we are here to find out who would win in a Death Battle! Josuke Irish: The year was 1999 and the legend Joseph Joestar was at his twilight years as he was 79 years old and of course he was spreading his fortune to his family. Sean: This actually caused a big rift and panic in the Joestar family as it came out that in 1983 he had an affair with a Japanese woman...when he was 63 years old...gross, But anyway, The person set out to find this son was Jotaro Kujo (You know who he is) and man did he find him... (Show scene of Josuke punching Jotaro in the face) (Josuke Theme) Irish: But before Josuke had learned that he was the son of a business tycoon, When he was a young boy he had an awful fever and when his mother tried to drive him to the hospital, they were blocked off by a large snowstorm that stopped them from moving. Sean: All hope seemed lost for the poor boy but thankfully, A delinquent with a pompadour helped them escape from this snowy trap and allow him to get to a hospital. Irish: Well this delinquent's actions inspired the young Josuke (More than his father) and it made him want to dress like the man and have the same hair as him, Which is actually the reason why he gets so god damned pissed off when people make fun of his hair...speaking of which. Sean: That fever of his was actually the awakening of his stand: Crazy Diamond! Pop-Up: Josuke's Stand is based on the song by Pink Floyd "Shine on you Crazy Diamond" while in the west it is referred to as Shining Diamond due to copyright. Irish: Crazy Diamond is not just any other The World or Star Platinum rip-off, Well yeah it is similar stand as these two but it has a completely different twist. Its main ability is that it can return things back to the way it was before. For example, Let's say he breaks your arm, Josuke can then heal your broken arm but the main problem is that he can't heal himself. Sean: But one of his favourite ways of using this ability is that he beats the shit out of somebody and then heals the victim's incorrectly to fuck their noses up, for example. Irish: Well he only does that sort of thing when he is really pissed off. Well, Josuke's Crazy Diamond has one of the most versatile abilities to ever set foot in Part 4. Like one time he was able to turn a plate of spaghetti into uncooked pasta which he used to check if his food was poisoned. Sean: Another thing he did that was pretty damn cool was that he turned a guy who turns scared people into paper (We are going to use him later on) into a fucking book by beating the shit of him. It isn't like this ability has a time limit as after Enigma's defeat it is stated that the stand user was stuck as a book forever so basically don't get touched by Josuke otherwise you are fucked forever. Irish: Like Diavolo over there! (Diavolo screams as a car comes speeding towards him) Sean: Jesus that guy really got it bad compared to everyone. Anyway, Josuke can also restore pieces of clothing to lead to his foe. Although there does seem to be a big flaw that he can't bring people back to life if they died. An example of this was when he couldn't bring back his grandfather. Irish: But Josuke's greatest ability is his intelligence which he definitely gets from his father Joseph Joestar. He is very quick on his feet and he can make up excellent strategies on the fly and also figure out the weaknesses or abilities of his foes like the time when he discovered Okuyasu's The Hand's ability from just how confident he was swinging his right hand around. Josuke: This guy has an unnatural amount of confidence in his stand's right arm...there's definitely something dangerous about that arm! Sean: To be fair I wouldn't have figured this out. Anyway, as a result of his intellect, Josuke can be quite cunning; manipulating, lying and cheating others occasionally to achieve certain selfish goals. Irish: But Josuke isn't all brains cause he and his stand have a lot of physical feats. (Golden Spirit) Sean: Crazy Diamond is a force of nature with enough strength to smash a human to pieces. For example, Crazy Diamond has an A in Destructive Power. Which makes him comparable to other stands with an A in Destructive Power such as Star Platinum and makes him superior in strength to Golden Experience. Irish: On the topic of Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond was strong enough to break through Star Platinum's defences with strength alone. While yes this was the weaker version of Star Platinum and he wasn't in his prime. But that doesn't make it any less impressive since Star Platinum in Part 4 was strong enough to beat around Killer Queen. Sean: Crazy Diamond was also able to beat around Killer Queen, Even cracking its skin with a punch. He was also able to punch straight through two people's torsos with one punch, He shattered a wall with one punch as well. And he was able to break apart a motorcycle in a few seconds. Irish: Josuke himself was able to elbow Koichi through a feckin' door! Sean: Poor Koichi, Such a reliable kid getting hit by that. But in terms of speed, Josuke was able to react to multiple attacks from Killer Queen. But Crazy Diamond itself is fast enough to punch at speeds of 300 km/hr which everyone in Jojo's Community thinks is an underestimation. Irish: He is quick enough to keep up with Star Platinum who even if he's not in his prime would make him go faster than the speed of light. Pop-Up: Specifically 365 times c. Which comes from the Hang Man feat! Sean: Crazy Diamond has blitzed many different stand users in his town such as Yuya Fungami and Highway Star. But finally Crazy Diamond has an A rank in speed. Irish: Durability is easily one of Josuke's greatest features thanks to his insane pain tolerance. For example, he can survive severe blood lose like the time when he was hit by several attacks from Stray Cat's bubble bombs, One of these bombs were strong enough to blow a hole in Okuyasu's side.' Sean: He was able to tank hits from Red Hot Chili Pepper (Really badass name) who at this point was supercharged to the max. Punching and moving at speeds over the speed of light. '''''Irish: Which if you were hit by something moving faster than light you wouldn't just be killed but you would be fucking eradicated. Crazy Diamond itself was tough enough to survive punches from Killer Queen and he can even survive massive explosions that sent him through a wall. Sean: But Josuke does have his flaws, for one. Any damage done to Crazy Diamond is reflected back onto Josuke and vice versa. While Crazy Diamond is able to heal other people it can't heal Josuke himself, It also can't heal toxins and sicknesses and it also can't bring back people who have died that we mentioned earlier. Also, Josuke will fucking lose it when you make fun of his hair. Irish: While it sometimes helps him in battle it mostly fucks him over since he loses all sense of strategy and sense which in a series like Jojo would fuck him over. Sean: But still even with all these flaws, Josuke is one man who you shouldn't underestimate. Despite his kind personality and silly haircut, he is one guy who if you mess with him and his friends he will have no mercy for you and he will make sure you realise what you have done wrong and face your consciences. Irish: Which usually means a visit to the hospital. Josuke: Dora! Miles Irish: The Ultimate Universe in Earth-1610 is quite different to the normal Marvel Universe. Instead of having the Avengers you would have The Ultimates... Sean: Instead of having the badass Wolverine...you would get a weird nonce with claws...yeah he is just a weird guy in that Universe. But also instead of having Coca Cola, you would have Koca-Soda. So overall it is quite different from the Marvel Universe. Irish: But the biggest difference was that the original Spider-Man, Peter Parker had died. And a young male by the name of Miles Morales had taken up the role. (Way Up) Sean: Miles wasn't always the radioactively charged spider-hero, But not long ago he was a young 13-year-old boy who had normal struggles that all teenagers have. Such as overbearing parents who don't let you hang out with your criminal uncle who robs for a living...you know normal? Irish: Well, While that wasn't normal, Miles' intelligence was so great that he was given the chance to be in a good school which his parents thought was almost like Miles being saved. Sean: Yeah but you kind of expect that when you are the son of a nurse and a police officer. But anyway, Miles always loved to hang out with his uncle because he was just that bit more laid back then his parents (Because you know he was a robber.) Irish: But one day when Miles was visiting his uncle he was bitten by a radioactive spider. What Miles didn't know at the time was that his uncle had robbed Oscorp and a spider in the building had crawled into his backpack. Now if you can't guess it, It was actually revealed that this was the exact same Spider that bit Peter Parker and gave him his powers. Sean: Speaking of Peter Parker, He wasn't having a good day as he was not only shot in the abdomen but also beaten severely by the Sinister Six. Miles had shown up to the scene wondering what was going only to have a front row seat to Peter Parker's death. Pop-Up: It is quite different in the movie where Spider-Man had told Miles to hide and was killed by Kingpin, Not the Green Goblin in that universe. Irish: This broke Miles' heart who believed he could have and should have done something. So to live up to Peter's legacy he took up the name Spider-Man! While it took a while, Miles was able to convince the world and even 616, Peter, that he was the right Spider-Man. (What's Up Danger) Sean: But to be a Spider-Man you would need to be able to swing across New York City at insane speeds and Miles is able to do this as well thanks to his Web-Shooters which he received from Aunt May. These Web-Shooters were actually Peter Parker's when he was alive, Anyway, These were used to either swing across New York as we said or he could use them as projectiles and trap foes. Irish: Another thing you need to be to be a Spider-Man is Wall Crawling and once again, Miles is able to crawl across walls like...well a spider. He does this by manipulating the inter-atomic bindings of matter between him and another object. Sean: But Miles is an even worse foe to fight against because of the overpowered radar in his brain, The Spider-Sense. This amazing ability gives Miles a buzzing sensation in his head whenever danger is around just like Peter Parker. Unlike the original Ultimate Spider-Man, Miles' spider-sense works almost like precognition. Irish: Now with the mix of his amazing speed, agility and his Spider-Sense basically allows him to avoid many attacks without too much effort. Sean: And surprisingly, Miles has a sort of Healing Factor. This is thanks to the Oz Formula in his blood. He can completely heal from bullet wounds in just a few days and it allows him to recover from brutal injuries that would take a normal person-months to recover from in just a few days. Irish: Miles is able to turn invisible...like spiders. He usually uses this to sneak up on his foes or just to escape from an assault. Sean: Yeah like he couldn't just do that without that invisibility, Look he's a teenager we all know what he is using invisibility for...and it isn't for crime-fighting. Irish: Ew. Well, Miles' most badass and not pervy ability is his Venom Blast! How does this work? Well basically, Miles uses the natural electricity his body produces and weaponizes it which effectively works like a taser but on super-steroids. Pop-Up: This can be fired off as a beam of electricity. Sean: This surge of electricity is strong enough to harm Spider-Man, Ultimate Electro who is literally made out of feckin' electricity. If used on pieces of technology it would cause it to explode...so don't try and charge your phone with this thing cause you won't have a phone. Irish: He can even channel his bio-electricity into something comparable to his own webbing. Sean: But Miles' greatest ability is his Energy Burst. Its name basically describes what it is, It is basically like a more powerful version of the Venom Blast except it's like a big explosion of electricity which has a large area of effect. Although it usually leaves him exhausted after using it and it is only used after extremely situations so he can't just spam the shite out of it. (Miles Morales Theme) Irish: Miles is quite the physically strong man. For one, He is strong enough to effortlessly pick up and throw a Police Car over his head. (BTW, Police Cars weight about 1000 pounds or 2.5 tons) He has also managed to pick up a truck which weighs about 7 tons. So as you can tell he likes picking up vehicles. Sean: That doesn't end there as Miles was able to continue swinging across the city while holding the Rhino, You know the massive supervillain? Well yeah, Well anyway, He was strong enough to repeatedly draw blood from Hammerhead who's head is laced with adamantium. He shattered Captain America's shield with his punches and he traded blows with Old Man Logan. Irish: But Miles is pretty damn quick like every other Spider-Man. You see, He was able to dodge bullets from several different areas and he dodged electricity from Ultimate Electro. Pop-Up: Electro's electricity is more like lightning than normal electricity. Lightning can move at a speed of 220,000,000 mph, about 1/3 the speed of light. '' Sean: He has dodged Ultimate Kraven's strikes with ease, Avoided energy blasts from Collision, Dodged attacks from the main universe Peter Parker. Which is pretty damn impressive since main universe Spider-Man has moved so quickly that he created after-images. 'Irish: Miles is pretty damn tough too as he has survived explosions from very close distances. He has tanked hits from Spider-Man (Who has flicked over a train) and Morlun a guy who has physically overpowered different Spider-Men. ''' Sean: He has survived heat capable of melting Iron Man's armour and has survived being hit by multiple heat-seeking missiles, And he was able to flung from a building and was completely fine. Irish: But Miles does have his flaws. For one, He is still an inexperienced fighter when compared to Peter Parker. Like for god sake, the only "training" he got for fighting was watching videos of Peter Parker. Last time someone was trained by something they watched... (Show video of Star Wars Kid) Sean: Yeah it didn't go too well, Anyway, Some people can be immune to the Venom Blast like Morlun and Red Goblin while people like Peter Parker have actually resisted it and like any other human if you actually manage to shoot him in the head or stab him he will die. Irish: Even with all his weaknesses, Miles truly lives up to the name of the Ultimate Spider-Man! Miles: Woah. Guess I'm not the only Spider-Man with a Venom Sting Intermission Prediction Battle Results Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Jojo themed Death Battles Category:Irish VS Writer New Season 1